With the growing interest in health in the recent years, people have recognized the importance of choosing the right exercise for their individual characteristics based on an accurate understanding of their own fitness and recording, maintaining and managing the exercise routines. The incidence of obesity and adult diseases among elementary, middle and high school students has been increasing in the recent years. Accordingly, the relevant government agencies are conducting fitness tests and making multi-faceted efforts to expand their implementation as a means to encourage young people to exercise on a regular basis. For these reasons, an increasing number of instruments for fitness measurement and assessment such as the sidestep counter, height and weight measuring instrument, push-up counter, and jumping meter are being introduced at sports and health facilities.
However, the existing fitness measurement instruments provide insufficient information on the measuring method and it was difficult to accurately measure one's fitness in a quantitative manner. Also, the scope of their uses was limited to measurement for the purpose of assessment, and thus there were efforts to increase their utility for more effective and efficient utilization.